Hammerhead
Hammerhead (real name unknown) is a man of unknown nationality that lives in Seattle, Washington, aided by his Standing Ripple known as Blackway. The leader of the notoriously powerful gang Ocean 11, Hammerhead has eluded the authorities and built up a mob consisting of a total of 11 powered humans through his own Ripplite. The character was created by as the leader of Ocean 11, an powerful antagonist force that worked on a street-level. The leader of the Ocean 11 Gang, Hammerhead is a powerful man in possession of the largest fragment of Ripplite that crashed on Earth thousands of years ago. With this, he is able to construct a powerful mob of superpowered individuals and quickly control various sections of Washington. His Standing Ripple shares an ability with his fellow mob member Robert Tuvillo that gives him the ability to wear his Standing Ripple as a suit without being able to feel fear and also gives him the ability to store objects and people into bottles. Description Hammerhead Description Hammerhead's complexion is a cold pale skin tone, and he does not seem to have a specific nationality. His hair, including his beard, is collected into spikes, with one spike on the center of the top of his head slicked back similar to a shark's. He wears an eyepatch over his eye. He is pretty muscular and wears a custom-made suit with deep dark blue for the suit part and a red shirt underneath. On his suit, there is a slight wave pattern at the bottom. He wears dark brown pants and grey shoes. Blackway Description Blackway is a massive Standing Ripple that is bipedal and looks like a giant avian monster. It features orange claws and orange shoulder spikes. On it's torso, it has orange bioluminescent veins that form into the center of it's chest. It is very muscular. It's head resembles a bird skull with metallic teeth and wings with orange bioluminescent tips. It also features a white cloth-like material around the waist. Personality Hammerhead is a mostly reserved character that doesn't really say anything if he doesn't have to, often relaying his commands to his other mob members to inform the others. He often isn't even seen by his mob members, often usually busy with something else or on a "business trip". As such, he is seen as mysterious by even his fellow mob members. Any presence he has online is non-existent and while the Ocean 11 mob has a seafood restaurant as a front, it would be impossible to find Hammerhead in specifically due to his use of Distortion Mist to hide his location unless he wants to speak. In addition to his secrecy, Hammerhead has an affinity for the ocean. Rumors have swirled that he is from Atlantis, although there has never been any actual evidence to suggest this. While he enjoys going to the beach, he has never been seen outside of his suit, often sitting close to the ocean just to hear the waves. He also can be seen eating seafood, although is not particularly bothered by the presence of Skimp the Shrimp. Hammerhead has also a record-setting time for being able to hold his breath underwater. Hammerhead is less personable to others. The only person he seems to even like out of the Ocean 11 is Robert Tuvillo, a close friend that that received his Standing Ripple in the same incident that gave Hammerhead his. Otherwise, he feels free to sacrifice members as he sees fit, and will kill members himself if someone attempts to use them as leverage to show his lack of humanity and showing that such cheap tactics will not work on him. To join Hammerhead's gang, you would have to find the man himself and offer yourself to him. This is considered such a difficult task that Hammerhead is not particularly bothered by the actual motives of any person that comes to him. Considering Ripplite has the chance of killing someone and his general lack of humanity, this may be why he is not particularly picky. Blackway is imposing Standing Ripple that is mostly stationary and hidden away by Hammerhead. Hammerhead sometimes communicates his words through it, although such occasions are rare. Appearances Powers and Abilities Hammerhead's powers and abilities come mostly from his Standing Ripple, Blackway. Blackway is considered "brothers" with Black Caviar and they share a primary ability in that they can be used by their users as a suit, allowing them to control them directly. While controlling them, they do not feel fear and act cocky towards dangerous situations. When Hammerhead is using Blackway as a suit, they possess the ability to fly and use claws and talons to pierce into opponents about eight inches deep their body, allowing them to shred up foes easily. Additionally, Blackway allows Hammerhead to store people and items into bottles. This has no real upper limit and transforms whatever is in the bottle as small plastic statues incapable of moving. To free the objects or people inside, Hammerhead or another person must break the bottle to do so. Specific Abilities Relationships TBA Trivia *Blackway is named after the singer of the same name. Their abilities are named after the songs "What's Up Danger", "That Fast" and "Bottle Girl". **Blackway and Black Caviar sharing the ability of What's Up Danger is a reference to how they both collaborated on the song. *The Ocean 11 Gang is named after Ocean's 11, a 2001 heist film. Gallery HammerheadBlackwayPainted.png|Hammerhead and Blackway HammerheadPainted.png|Hammerhead BlackwayPainted.png|Blackway Category:Standing Ripple Users Category:Standing Ripples Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Males Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro